Talk:Sword
These swords in-game? Can anybody confirm or disconfirm that any of the following swords are in the game?: *Ascalon Razor (collector / crafter weapon?) *Canthan Blade *Canthan Machete *Canthan Saber *Canthan Shortsword *Crusader's Sword *Krytan Sword *Longclaw *Rekki Blade *Rinblade (collector / crafter weapon?) *Sephis Sword *Shining Gladius *Wyvern Blade These swords are listed on several websites and in the Prima Guide, but I have never seen them in the game myself. --Tetris L 18:44, 16 Sep 2005 (EST) :Yes, I think the Rinblade comes from crafters, never seen any of the other ones either. --Eightyfour-onesevenfive 19:05, 16 Sep 2005 (EST) ::Confirmed. You can get a "Rinblade" from Penelope Hoode, a collector in Old Ascalon. And the "Ascalon Razor" is available from Louise Haup in Piken Sqare. --Tetris L 19:13, 16 Sep 2005 (EST) :::This list has to go from this page. It makes no sense to say: Here is a list of all swords, and... For a list of all swords see Category:Swords. The list is either here or in the category. I would agree if you list TYPES of sword (as I thought the list would be). i.e. show a picture of a sword and then all the names of swords that look like that. I'm not very good with swords, but for Hammers, there are a few hammers that have the Ram's head, a few that have the big ball at the end... etc. I am assuming swords are the same. But, please, no dredundant lists. --Karlos 20:23, 16 Sep 2005 (EST) ::::I'd agree if the Category:Swords list was complete. But it isn't. As long as it isn't complete, the list shows us which ones are missing. --Tetris L 20:47, 16 Sep 2005 (EST) ::::On a side note, I was thinking about going even 1 step further and create a GALLERY of all the sword images. --Tetris L 20:47, 16 Sep 2005 (EST) :::::Just to bring it up again... With all the new weapons being introduced with factions, I think we should remove the lists of weapon types from their main articles. Reasons: :::::#The lists will become very long over time. Just wait for chapter three... :::::#There are weapons with a common name and different designs. A Canthan Sickle looks different from a Tyrian Sickle. List it two times? Once for each continent? :::::I would agree to a seperate article, something like "Sword/List of all swords", just for reference what we have documented and what not, like suggested by tetris up there, way back then. But I don't see a place for this in the article "Sword". --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 15:03, 30 April 2006 (CDT) Sword speed it is not true that swords swing every 1.00 seconds. I tested it several times - they swing at 1.33 seconds, same speed as an axe. :From what I've read elsewhere (forgot where) I agree. Sward and axe have same speed, hammer slower. -PanSola 17:39, 14 February 2006 (CST) something's getting old Every now and then an anon comes in and edit the hammer or the axe article to say the sword swings once every second, and then I revert them. Now, if they were doing it on the Sword article, I feel absolutely proper to add a big note saying "There is a general conception that swords swing once every 1 second, however that is not true. To discuss this issue, see Talk:Sword". However, to add that to hammer, axe, and dagger, and whatever other weapons, seems like a bad idea to me. Sigh, why do those anons edit every article BUT the sword article? sorry, just ranting. -PanSola 17:13, 24 February 2006 (CST) (oops, to be fair, the sword article did get one anon edit that made it 1 sec). -PanSola 17:13, 24 February 2006 (CST) External link? Is that external link needed anymore? We have plenty of pictures of swords here on GuildWiki. --Draygo Korvan 14:05, 25 May 2006 (CDT) Eternal Sword? Since the 15th of June update, the Zaishen Warrior in Defeating the Unworthy now uses one: I couldn't find any references to Eternal Sword, so i believe this is new and the item maybe be droppable, or this is a mind trick and him always used one? -- duckman 17:36, 18 June 2006 (CDT) :"S-words. These are words that begin with the letter S." I couldn't resist. In any case, is there any confirmation about this "Eternal Sword"-thing? This is one sword I've been dying to get ever since I first got into the Crystal Desert, over a year ago. --Black Ark 02:11, 7 July 2006 (CDT) ::If you dont recall, this sword was all the way back in the catacombs in pre, as well as on the weapon racks in ascalon. I had a friend of mine working temp for anet ask the developers about this sword recently and they're supposedly working on adding it. as far as details are concerned, thats all i was told. --SLeeVe 13:52, 6 September 2007 (CDT) A-net is anti-sword I think A-net is anti-sword! They nerfed almost every sword skill, and it's for this that many people use axes. Glenn 12:05, 29 November 2006 (CST) :I think you are an idiot. — Skuld 12:24, 29 November 2006 (CST) :: Thanks, idiot. Glenn 15:18, 1 December 2006 (CST) :::I should show my gf this on why we shouldn't have children. Please refrain from flaming. — Gares 15:33, 1 December 2006 (CST) Sorry, stressed out — Skuld 15:36, 1 December 2006 (CST) This is too true. I mean, seriously, WTF? Deep Wound only on a Fleshy target, useless adrenaline skills, and horrible AoE... thanks a lot, ANet! 23:40, 26 October 2008 (UTC) :This is why you rarely use swords in PvE. (T/ ) 23:42, 26 October 2008 (UTC) ::Conjure Dragon Slash begs to differ. 02:05, 27 October 2008 (UTC) :::Do you know what Rarely means? (Dragon Slash does high enough damage that you'd be better off with a +% damage modifier anyway) (T/ ) 05:26, 27 October 2008 (UTC) ::::Inscriptions don't affect bonus damage btw. Asuran Scan will, though. --Shadowcrest 20:00, 27 October 2008 (UTC) :::::I'm not a that kind of idiot. >.> I was talking precisely about Asuran Scan/"By Ural's Hammer!"/IWAY. (T/ ) 23:04, 27 October 2008 (UTC) highest sword dmg w/ no req The article suggests that the highest sword damage req = 0 is 8-10, however the Candy cane sword from Winterdays has 10-10 dmg and no reqs. Average damage Am doing tests on Isle of the Nameless to figure out some stuffs (see Talk:Damage calculation). I got the following data. Please note that this is simply copied and pasted from Excel both to save time and to save converting into wiki table code; thus, in order for the numbers to make sense, you need to view the coding for this paragraph (edit button ftw). Weapon Damage Count Average Sword 15 9 135 16 21 336 17 15 255 18 16 288 19 27 513 20 21 420 21 18 378 22 13 286 Total 140 18.65 --Armond Warblade (talk) 18:22, 18 March 2007 (CDT) :140 isn't a very large sample. --Fyren 21:02, 18 March 2007 (CDT) ::There's only eight possible values. Crits always did 31, same as staffs, in case anyone wondered. --Armond Warblade (talk) 22:30, 18 March 2007 (CDT) :::Average is 18.5. (22-15)/2+15=18.5--Darksyde Never Again 22:43, 19 July 2007 (CDT) Which sword? Is the sword stuck in the Vanguard corpses present in the Grothmar Wardowns area in Eye of the North? Eye of the North swords I yanked the pre-release tag off of sword pages still festooned by it, and changed those with a to to align them with all the other items in this catagory. -Gildan Bladeborn 12:49, 7 September 2007 (CDT) Semi-Vampiric Sword? I just got a req. 13 Celestial Sword farming vermin, and has damage +14%, -1 health degeneration with no life steal. What is this? --Shadowcrest 19:13, 17 September 2007 (CDT) :Never mind, just found the answer on the inscription talk page. --Shadowcrest 19:20, 17 September 2007 (CDT) Reach Do all swords have the same reach? Several sword articles talk about different lengths among sword types, leading me to believe that maybe swords have different reaches depending on the type. Or is that wrong? --'TwentyfistsTalk to me' 00:40, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :All swords have the same reach, length is purely for aesthetic reasons. -Ezekiel [Talk] 01:23, September 26, 2009 (UTC) ::Which sword has the longest (aestheticly) blade? I want the longest/largest one possible for my tiny character. Mrjack 17:50, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :::Fellblade, Long Sword or Wyvern Blade. Also, weapons scale with character height :) --Vipermagi 19:16, September 24, 2010 (UTC)